Your Happiness
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Saya BIBA**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : t**

**Warning : yaoi, boyXboy, OOC, typo(s), gaje**

**a/n : ff ini pernah saya post di .com. dan chapter ini adalah gabungan dari chapter 1 dan 2. Maaf kalau kebanyakan. Seperti biasa, tinggalkan review. Dan NO BASH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ THIS!**

* * *

Sehun memutuskan untuk berkeliling taman kota, setidaknya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya sejenak.

Saat di taman kota, ia memutuskan untuk membeli secangkir kopi panas di kedai kecil pinggiran taman mengingat cuaca hari ini cukup dingin. Ia menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kopi panasnya sambil melihat keadaan taman yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Pak! Beli kopi panasnya satu ya? Hari ini dingin sekali." Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Si sumber suara itu hanya menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil sesekali meniupnya. "terima kasih." ucap si sumber suara itu mengambil kopi yang diberikan pemilik kedai ini.

Entah kenapa Sehun seperti terhipnotis dengan segala sesuatu tentang orang yang sedang menyesap lembut kopi panas di sampingnya ini.  
Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, si sumber suara tadi mulai angkat bicara, "hai, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dari ku?"  
dengan cepat Sehun menggeleng, "tidak." jawabnya singkat. "lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya si sumber suara lagi. "kau cantik." kata Sehun dengan polosnya. Si sumber suara hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuan Sehun yang terlalu jujur itu. "namaku Xi Luhan, dan aku seorang laki-laki. Sama sepertimu." kata si sumber suara yang diketahui namanya adalah Xi Luhan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "jadi, namamu?" lanjut Luhan.

"Oh Sehun." jawab Sehun sambil menyabut uluran tangan Luhan.

"nama yang bagus."

mereka sama-sama menyesap kopi masing-masing, "oke Sehun-sshi, kurasa aku harus pulang. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi, ne? Annyeong!" ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun menatap bayangan Luhan yang semakin menjauh dari kedai kopi, tanpa membalas lambaian tangan Luhan.

Esok harinya, Sehun berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali. Bukan karena ia anak rajin atau apa. Melainkan hanya untuk menghindari pertengkaran orangtuanya.

Perlu diketahui, ayah Sehun adalah seorang pemilik hotel ternama di Korea Selatan. Dan ibunya? Dia seorang desainer gaun yang biasa dipakai oleh selebritis papan atas dunia.

Tidak kah Sehun bahagia dengan keluarga yang seperti itu?

Tidak, bahkan jika ia bisa memilih orangtua mana yang akan melahirkannya, ia akan memilih keluarga yang sederhana namun penuh cinta.

Tidak seperti keluarganya saat ini, orangtua yang gila kerja, tanpa kasih sayang, membesarkan anaknya hanya dengan uang.

Oleh karena itu Sehun tumbuh menjadi seorang yang angkuh, pemalu dan tertutup. Namun jauh didalam hatinya, ia tetaplah seorang yang rapuh dan perlu rengkuhan kasih sayang.

"ya! Sehun-ah! Tumben pagi-pagi sudah datang?" tanya Jongin, teman satu fakultasnya.

"biasanya kan memang seperti ini." jawab Sehun dengan nada datar. Sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk sarapan di kantin karena mereka memang belum sarapan.

"kau mau pesan apa? Biar kubelikan sekalian." tanya Jongin.  
"roti isi keju, oh ya dagingnya dobel ya? Lalu satu kotak susu vanila."

"ternyata kau rakus juga, Sehun-ah." Jongin pun segera memesan pesanan Sehun dan pesanannya.

Tak terasa jam kuliahpun sudah berakhir. Namun ia enggan untuk segera pulang, toh di rumahpun tak ada orangtuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk ke kedai kopi yang kemarin, tempat ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

"pesan satu kopi panas."

"bertemu lagi ya Sehun-sshi. Apakah ini takdir?" kata Luhan yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"entahlah." jawab Sehun singkat, tanpa ekspresi pula. Lalu turut duduk di sebelah Luhan. "kau juga kuliah di Seoul National University? Kulihat tadi kau keluar dari tempat itu." tanya Luhan.

"ne." lagi-lagi Sehun menjawabnya dengan singkat. "aku juga kuliah disana, aku di fakultas ekonomi." celetuk Luhan dengan cerianya.

Sehun tak menanggapinya, ia sibuk menyesap kopi hangatnya. "kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti tidak ada gairah hidup sama sekali." decak Luhan dengan kesal karena tidak ditanggapi oleh lawan bicaranya, Sehun. Luhan hanya memasang wajah yang sulit dijelaskan saat itu.

Sehun sibuk menyesap kopinya, mulai terpaku dengan tingkah laku Luhan, ia seperti sudah akrab dengannya. "kata ibuku, jika kau menanggung beban berat di pundakmu, atau masalah maksudku. Maka tersenyumlah. Kata ibuku dapat mengurangi sedikit beban kita. ya setidaknya aku pernah mencobanya dan itu berhasil." kata Luhan mulai serius.

Sehun menatapnya heran, bagaimana bisa ia mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "aku tau kau sedang bermasalah, Sehun-sshi. ah! Seperti aku harus pulang. Oh ya, belajarlah tersenyum Sehun-sshi. Kau tahu, senyumanmu itu manis lho. Dah!"

tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang memang ada benarnya.

"ah iya! berapakah usiamu?" teriak Sehun saat luhan mulai menjauh. "24 tahun!" jawab Luhan sambil berteriak.

"aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi, Luhan-sshi."

* * *

Entah kenapa Sehun teringat dengan perkataan Luhan saat pulang kuliah tadi.

"jadi, mencoba untuk tersenyum. Apa susahnya? Hiiii." Sehun bicara sendiri di depan cermin sambil menyengirkan senyuman anehnya.  
"kurasa aku memang lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum."

* * *

'_Buk'_

Tak sengaja Sehun menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh. "Ah, maaf atas kecerobohanku." Kata seseorang yang ditabrak Sehun, seharusnya Sehun kan yang meminta maaf, kenapa malah orang ini?  
Saat orang itu menengadah berusaha menatap siapa yang menabraknya, "S… Sehun-sshi?" kata orang itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Lagi pula kau lebih tua dariku, Luhan-hyung." Sehun sedikit menekankan kata 'hyung' sebagai embel-embel.

"Eh?" Sehun dengan cueknya membantu Luhan berdiri, karena memang posisinya saat ini terduduk. "Untuk apa kau ke gedung fakultas ekonomi? Ada perlu dengan seseorang?" Kata Luhan, mengingat mereka satu universitas namun beda fakultas.

"Tidak, hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Katamu kemarin kau di fakultas ekonomi kan?" Kata Sehun masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Waaah~ jangan-jangan kau kangen padaku ya? Oke, aku mengerti." Luhan menggoda Sehun dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu mencolek bahu Sehun.

"Siapa bilang? Kau terlalu percaya diri nona."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"No-na" Ulang Sehun sekali lagi.

"AKU SEORANG PRIA, BODOH!" Luhan kesal dan segera menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hey! Hey! Aku tahu. Tapi jangan seperti itu, kau malah lebih terlihat seperti wanita, hyung." Sekarang giliran Sehun menggoda Luhan. "Yak! Sehun-ah! Kau menyebalkan!"

Tanpa disadari, Sehun tertawa lepas saat melihat ekspresi kesal Luhan yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

* * *

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan heran, tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini tersenyum. Sungguh momen langka.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek sambil memeriksa kening Sehun.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Entahlah, sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum, bahkan tertawa."

"Kau aneh." Jongin memutuskan meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian di kantin kampus. Ia beralasan takut tertular penyakit aneh Sehun.

Saat pelajaran dimulai di kelas Sehun, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Justru ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tentang Luhan.

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum mengingat ekspresi Luhan, gayanya berbicara, atau cara berpakaiannya. Menurut sehun, semua itu menarik.

* * *

**(Sehun POV)**

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang kok."

Yey! Kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku? Padahal aku ingin sekali marah padanya karena datang terlambat. Tapi, kenapa jadi begini?

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ada perlu apa mengajak ku kemari?" Tanya Luhan-hyung dengan lembut.

Bodoh kau Sehun! Kenapa aku bisa lupa apa alasanku menyuruhnya datang ke cafe ini? Benar kata Jongin, aku mulai tidak waras.

"Hey! Sehun-ah, hello!" Luhan-hyung melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku.

"Ah iya? Boleh kau ulangi pertanyaanmu hyung?" Tanyaku.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Lagi pula aku tau kau pasti merindukanku kan?" Goda Luhan-hyung padaku, aku hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hey, Sehun-ah. Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali tersenyum. Berbeda sekali dengan kau saat pertama bertemu dulu." Kata Luhan-hyung. "Benarkah?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa renyah.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Mengakulah Sehun-ah."

'deg'

kenapa dadaku bergetar saat ia mengatakan itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan-hyung mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku, hanya berjarak satu jengkal. ah tidak, kurang dari itu.

"Kau tau Sehun-ah? Mahadaya cinta itu dapat mengubah segalanya."

Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menari di setiap inci kulit wajahku. "A… Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan-hyung.

"Mmm… Entahlah. Mungkin kau ada usul, hyung?"

Luhan-hyung terlihat mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. "Ke taman ria bagaimana? Aku sudah lama tidak ke sana." Kata Luhan-hyung.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Aku menggenggem tangannya saat keluar dari cafe. Kenapa dadaku bergemuruh ya?  
Sejenak aku berhenti berjalan sambil memegangi dadaku. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan-hyung, sepertinya ia khawatir. "Eng? Tidak. Ayo!"

**(Sehun POV End)**

* * *

Mereka hanya tertawa renyah di taman ria saat menaiki wahana yang tersedia. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Sehun-ah! Ayo naik roller coaster! Kelihatannya seru. Lihat!" Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk wahana roller coaster itu. Terdengar teriakan ketakutan dari setiap orang yang sedang menaiki wahana itu, wajah merekapun terlihat pucat pasi.

'_glek'_

Sehun menelan ludahnya, apakah ia akan selamat saat menaiki wahana itu? Apakah ia akan turun dari wahana itu secara hidup-hidup? Sekelebat akibat buruk yang akan terjadi sedang dipikirkan Sehun saat ini.

"Sehun-ah! Apa kau takut?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit mengejek.

"T.. Tidak! Siapa takut! Ayo!" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan untuk mengituli setiap langkahnya.

'_Ya Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkan aku!_' Do'a Sehun dalam hati. Sesungguhnya ia sangat takut naik roller coaster. Karena dulu ia pernah melihat berita ada seorang remaja jatuh dari roller coaster dan meninggal di tempat. Benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi Sehun.

"Seru ya? ayo naik lagi!" Kata Luhan sambil menarik lengan Sehun yang duduk di kursi kayu. Tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Cukup hyung! Jantungku tadi mau copot saat kita naik wahana itu. Aku tidak mau!" Kata Sehun dengan wajah pucat setelah keluar dari wahana roller coaster.

Luhan menahan tawanya di depan sehun. "Lalu, sekarang kita mau naik apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Terserah! Asal tidak dapat membunuhku seperti tadi."

"Kalau kincir ria bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah sumringah.

"Terserah kau lah, hyung."

* * *

"Huwaaa! Keren! Kau lihat itu Sehun-ah? Indah bukan?" Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia saat melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam dari atas kincir ria.

"Hmm.."

"Aku ingin melihat ini selamanya."

"Tentu, hyung." Lalu merekapun larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Cukup lama mereka saling diam, sampai tiba waktunya untuk turun.

"Hyung, ayo turun." Kata Sehun pelan. Kemudian disertai anggukan dari Luhan.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Ne?" Jawab Sehun sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku sangat senang." Kata Luhan dengan sangat pelan, namun Sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tentu, hyung."

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Sontak Sehun kaget, dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Ingatlah untuk selalu melukis senyuman di sini. Meskipun di sini kadang terasa sakit." Luhan beralih menunjuk dada bidang Sehun.

Perasaan Sehun saat ini tidak karuan. "Ah iya! Aku pulang dulu ya? Sudah malam." Kata Luhan berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang hasih mematung.

"Perlu aku antar hyung?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa jaga diri. Bye!" Bayangan Luhanpun semakin menjauh.

* * *

"Yak! Aku sedang serius Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau malah menggodaku sih? Menyebalkan!" Kata Sehun kesal saat sahabatnya, Jongin menggodanya.

Jongin tertawa penuh kepuasaan saat Sehun kesal padanya. "Maaf. Lagi pula tumben sekali kau menanyakanku perihal cinta. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta Sehunnie?" Goda Jongin lagi.

"Sudahlah! Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Apa susahnya sih?" Kata Sehun kesal.

"Oke! Oke! Jadi begini, jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau tidak akan pernah berani menatap langsung pada matanya. Kalaupun kalian bertatapan dengan tidak sengaja, kau pasti akan merasa salah tingkah dan detak jantungmu tidak beraturan…" Sehun menyimak perkataan Jongin dengan serius.

"Lalu, jika kau melakukan skinship dengan orang yang kau sukai itu, sengaja ataupun tidak, kau juga merasakan bahwa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat." Lanjut Jongin.

"Apa hanya itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan penasaran.

"Hmmm… Mungkin jika kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu, kau akan lebih pencemburu. Kau tau? Jika ia dengat dengan  
temannya saja kau bisa cemburu. Tapi hanya itu saja yang kutahu."

**TBC**

* * *

**REVIEWnya ditunggu lho :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Saya BIBA**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : t**

**Warning : yaoi, boyXboy, OOC, typo(s), gaje**

**a/n : ff ini pernah saya post di .com. dan chapter ini adalah gabungan dari chapter 1 dan 2. Maaf kalau kebanyakan. Seperti biasa, tinggalkan review. Dan NO BASH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ THIS!**

* * *

Hari ini Sehun memutuskan untuk membuktikan perkataan  
Jongin. Ia ingin tahu arti debarannya saat di dekat Luhan. Maka dari itu hari  
ini ia akan menemui Luhan di fakultasnya.

Sekali lagi, debaran itu datang kembali.

Sehun berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gedung yang terbilang ramai.  
Sesekali matanya tidak berhenti untuk mencari sosok Luhan. Sampai akhirnya  
Sehun menemukan Luhan di perpustakaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera masuk ke dalam perpustakaan untuk menemui  
Luhan.

"Hyung?"

Luhan menengadah menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa adegan ini seperti di dalam drama romantis yang sering ditonton Jongin di televisi. Dimana waktu seakan melambat saat  
si tokoh utama dengan orang yang dicintainya bertatap muka.

"Sehun-ah? Ada perlu apa lagi menemuiku?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembut sambil menutup buku bacaannya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, hyung. Kau ada waktu sekarang?" Sehun duduk tepat di hadapan Luhan, saat itu mereka saling bertatapan.

'_deg'_

"Debaran itu, kenapa datang saat aku dan Luhan-hyung bertatapan?" Pikir Sehun dalam hati. Segera Sehun dan Luhan membuang pandangan mereka ke arah lain.

"Hmmm… Sebenarnya ada waktu sih, tapi aku harus mengerjakan tugasku dulu di sini. Jika kau mau tunggulah sebentar." Kata Luhan kemudian kembali membuka buku bacaannya. Sehun yang duduk di hadapan Luhan tersenyum saat ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik  
Luhan yang menurutnya begitu indah.

* * *

**(Sehun POV)**

Saat ia sedang serius seperti ini, dia terlihat begitu manis.

Tapi, tunggu!

Kenapa dadaku berdebar saat aku ada di dekat Luhan-hyung? Kenapa dia? Dia seorang pria Oh Sehun! Dia pria! Sama sepertimu!

Apa benar aku mencintainya? Seperti yang dikatakan Jongin, dada kita akan berdebar tak karuan jika ada orang yang kita cintai di dekat kita.

Ya Tuhan! Aku bingung.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi, aku bingung terhadap pemikiranku sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa benar aku mencintai Luhan-hyung? Tapi, dia PRIA!

"Sehun-ah? Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Luhan-hyung sekali lagi. "Tidak  
kok, lanjutkan saja mengarjakan tugasmu." Kataku sedikit terbata karena gugup. Luhan-hyung dengan sedikit ragu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

Tunggu sebentar, ada yang aneh dari Luhan-hyung. "Hyung, kau pucat." Kalimat itu keluar dengan spontan dari mulutku. Luhan-hyung menatapku sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi menurutku tidak hyung. Setelah ini kau kutraktir makan."

"baiklah, hitung-hitung gratis kan?" Ucap Luhan-hyung dengan girang  
lalu diselingi tawa. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

* * *

Kami memesan dua roti isi dan dua kotak susu vanilla. Saat pesanan kami datang, Luhan-hyung sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.  
"Hyung, kau tidak makan?"

"Eh? Iya." Iapun memakan rotinya, tetapi hanya sedikit.

"Hyung, makanlah yang banyak. Tadi saat aku bilang akan meneraktirmu kau begitu semangat, kenapa sekarang tidak? Biar kau tidak kurus begini hyung." Kataku panjang lebar sambil menunjuk lengan Luhan-hyung yang terbilang krempeng.

"Dasar bawel! Iya iya kumakan!" Luhan-hyung pun langsung memakannya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Oh ya hyung, aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

dia hanya menatapku heran, "Mau tanya apa?"

"Mmmm… Bagaimana ya?" Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Menurutmu hyung, apa arti cinta?" lanjutku. Dia terlihat meresapi  
pertanyaanku, ekspresinya sangat sulit ditebak.

**(Sehun pov end)**

* * *

**(Luhan pov)**

"Menurutmu hyung, apa arti cinta?"

_'deg**'**_

Apa Sehun sedang mencintai seseorang? Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? Entah mengapa ulu hatiku begitu nyeri saat ini. Aku berusaha menutupi rasa kecewa di hatiku, "Waaah! Kau sedang jatuh  
cinta ya? Benar dugaanku selama ini."

"Jawab saja hyung."

"Baiklah, jadi cinta ya? Bagiku cinta itu kekuatan yang maha  
dahsyat." Kalimat itu spontan keluar dari mulutku.

Sehun tertawa saat mendengar pernyataanku itu, "Kata-katamu terlalu  
puitis, hyung" Aku hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat responnya.

"Dengarkan dulu! bagiku cinta itu kekuatan yang maha dahsyat. Kau tahu, karena cinta kita dapat melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan. Karena cinta kita bisa belajar memahami. Karena cinta kita dapat mengerti arti kata pengorbanan yang sesungguhnya. Jadi kau mengajakku kemari hanya menanyakan itu?"

Dia terdiam sejenak tak menjawabku, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ternyata benar, kau sedang jatuh cinta Sehun.

* * *

Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Bodohnya aku tadi tidak menanyakan siapa yang sedang dicintai Sehun.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku cemburu. Karena aku mencintai Sehun, aku tau dia pria sama sepertiku, aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Tapi bukankah cinta tak mengenal batasan apapun? Cinta ini murni, bukan karena nafsu atau apapun. Jadi ini bukanlah suatu dosa kan?

Entah kenapa sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku terpesona saat melihat sorot mata itu. Tajam, namun begitu kelam dan menghipnotis.

Memang terdengar konyol, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan cairan amis keluar dari hidungku.

Kuseka dengan kasar, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi berniat membersihkan bercak darah di hidung dan tanganku. Sedikit pusing.

Saat aku membasuh tangan dan wajahku, rasa sakit di kepalaku makin menyiksa.  
Kemudian semuanya berwarna hitam.

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar Luhan-ah?"

Aku menoleh, Yoonji-noona kenapa ada di sini? Aku menatapnya heran.

"Kau tadi pingsan saat aku ke sini. Apa kau tidak meminum vitamin  
penambah darahmu?" Tanya Yoonji-noona.

"Sudah kok."

"Ya sudah istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur hangat.  
Saranghae."

Kemudian ia meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Tumben sekali aku mimisan. Apa anemiaku sedang kambuh? Tapi tidak pernah sampai separah ini, apa lagi sampai mimisan.

Aneh.

Apa aku terlalu keras memikirkan Sehun dan siapa orang beruntung yang dicintainya itu? Sudahlah Luhan! Percuma saja jika kau mengharapkannya, toh dia tidak akan pernah memilihmu kan? Pasti orang yang dicintai Sehun lebih sempurna darimu. Sadarlah! Sehun tak mungkin bisa kau gapai!

"Luhan-ah! Buburnya sudah siap!"

* * *

"Hyung!"

Aku menoleh, ternyata Sehun. Tidak puaskah dia menemuiku terus? tiga hari yang lalu kan sudah. Jika seperti ini terus, aku takut aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri lali cintaku semakin besar kepada Sehun. Dan jika cintaku semakin besar maka harapanku kepada Sehun semakin besar pula. Dan jika harapan  
besarku tidak terwujud maka aku akan merasa sakit karena tak dapat menggapainya. Dan aku, Xi Luhan tidak mau merasakan itu!

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung, mulai sekarang kau kuantar jemput ya? kau harus mau!"

"APA?"

"Ssst! Tidak perlu berteriak hyung! Lihat, mereka semua menatap ke arah  
kita." Ucap Sehun sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Oke, tapi ini pemaksaan Sehun-ah! Aku bisa pulang-pergi sendirian naik  
bus. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamaku Sehun-ah. Melainkan perasaan ini.

"Ayolah hyung! Kumohon!" Kemudian ia menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya  
padaku. Menggemaskan.

Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Luhan?

"Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula kenapa kau membuang waktumu itu demi menemuiku di sini? Untuk hal yang tak penting pula." Ucapku berusaha secuek mungkin. Kemudian aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sedikit tidak rela sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Saat pulang kuliah, aku berniat untuk mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli novel incaranku. Sudah satu minggu ini aku ingin membelinya.

"EHEM!"

Aku menoleh, "Se… Sehun-ah?"  
Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehun menarikku untuk segera mengikutinya. "hey! k.. kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanyaku panik.

"Mengantarmu pulang." Kata Sehun dengan nada datar. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

"Mau tidak mau kau harus mau, hyung." Seringai licik terukir di  
bibirnya. Menyeramkan.

"Ta.. Tapi aku harus ke toko buku dulu."

"KUANTAR! Jangan khawatir!"

* * *

"Yak! Hyung, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Sehun saat mengikutiku.

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya tajam, "Yang berniat mengantarku siapa? Jadi bersabarlah. cerewet!" Aku kembali melanjutkan pencarian buku incaranku.

"Hyung?"

"Hnng…" Ucapku tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Sarangahe…"

'_cup'_

Aku terperangah sambil memegangi pipi kananku. Apa aku tidak salah? Se… Sehun menciumku? Tapi dia kan mencintai orang lain, dan tentunya bukan aku.

Bodoh kau Luhan! Mungkin arti kata 'saranghae' dan ciuman itu hanya sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang antar sahabat atau kakak-adik. Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi? Bodoh! jadi jangan perdulikan, oke?

**(Luhan Pov End)**

* * *

**(Sehun Pov)**

Kenapa dia tidak meresponku? Dia malah tak memperdulikannya. Oh ayolah Luhan-hyung, kenapa kau tidak peka? Aku mencintaimu! Apakah kau tak dapat merasakannya?

"Nng, Sehun-ah. Bukunya sudah ketemu. Aku akan membayarnya." Ucap Luhan-hyung sedikit gugup. Mungkin karena ciuman tadi.

Apa Luhan-hyung berpikir jika aku tidak normal? apa setelah ini ia akan menjauhiku?

Saat perjalan menuju apartemen Luhan-hyung, kami hanya diam. Apa aku terlalu terburu-buru? Bisa gawat jika kedepannya berakibat buruk kepadaku.

"Nnngh… Sehun-ah, apa maksudmu tadi? Maksudku–" Luhan-hyung tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ada jeda panjang setelah itu.

Aku ingin mengatakannya saat ini, bahwa aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Tapi aku juga takut jika ia akan menjauhiku. Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengatakannya setelah sampai di apartemen Luhan-hyung nanti.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Ah, ne?"

"Apartemenku sudah terlewat, lho."

Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Ah, maaf hyung."

"Sudah sampai sini saja, terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Saat ia berniat membuka pintu mobil, aku menahan tangannya. "Maksud dari  
perbuatanku tadi, hanya sebatas…"Ia menatapku heran, "… Hanya sebatas rasa sayang antar sahabat."

Ia tersenyum, namun entah lah. Aku merasakan ada kepedihan di balik sorot mata dan senyumannya.

Luhan-hyung pun masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan aku? Masih terdiam di sini.

Jika waktunya tepat nanti, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu hyung. Tapi aku perlu waktu.

**(Sehun Pov End)**

* * *

**(Luhan pov)**

Jadi benar kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu. Kurasakan air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Aku sudah tak kuat membendungnya.

"Luhan-ah? Kau sudah pulang?" Kata Yoonji-noona. Tanpa pikir panjang  
aku segera memeluknya Dan menumpahkan seluruh iar mataku di bahunya. "Tunggu, kau menangis?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam dan terus menangis.

"Dia… Hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih." Ucapku  
sambil sesengguhan.

"Aku mencintainya, noona. Aku… Aku…" Tak sanggup untuk  
melanjutkan kalimat terakhir, aku malah semakin menangis.

Yoonji-noona mengelus punggungku dengan lembut, dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Tanpa malu atau apa aku segera meluapkan seluruh isi hatiku dan rasa sakitku kepada Yoonji-noona.

Tiba-tiba saat aku menceritakan semuanya pada Yoonji-noona, aku  
terbatuk cukup hebat. Saat aku membuka tanganku yang kugunakan untuk menutup mulutku saat terbatuk tadi,  
terlihat banyak darah segar di tanganku.

Kepalaku terasa berat dan sakit. Karena tidak kuat merasakan sakit itu, aku terjatuh.

"YA TUHAN!" Hanya suara Yoonji-noona yang terdengar saat ini. kupejamkan mataku pelahan. Kemudian semuanya gelap.

**TBC**

* * *

**REVIEWnya ditunggu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Saya BIBA**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : t**

**Warning : yaoi, boyXboy, OOC, typo(s), bahasa gaje**

**a/n : ff ini pernah saya post di . .com, juga ff ini (jika kalian ngikuti di blog) ini adalah chapter yang ke 4. tapi karena chapter 1 sama 2 digabung ini jadi chapter 3. Maaf kalau kebanyakan. Seperti biasa, tinggalkan review. Dan, NO BASH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ THIS!**

* * *

"Jongin-ah!"  
"ah ne? Ada apa?" Jongin melepas headsetnya lantas ia berbalik menghadap Sehun. Sehun yang dari tadi mengejar Jongin sekarang hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"ish! Kau ini. Aku perlu bicara denganmu." kata Sehun sambil menarik lengan Jongin.

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku Sehunnie?" tanya Jongin sambil meminum bubble tea pesanannya. "aku mengatakannya kemarin."

"mengatakan apa?"  
"aku mengatakan aku mencintainya."  
"mencintai siapa sih? Kalau bicara itu yang jelas." Jongin menggertakkan tangannya di atas meja untuk menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

"orang yang kuceritakan padamu dulu." Jongin yang baru mengerti ia hanya bisa mengangguk. "ada hal buruk yang terjadi..." wajah Sehun berubah menjadi lebih murung.

"...aku mengatakn bahwa aku mencintainya. Kemudian ia bertanya apa maksudku mengatakan hal itu, dan aku malah menjawab bahwa hal itu hanya ungkapan antar sahabat, tak lebih. Padahal nyatanya aku memang mencintainya. Aku benar-benar bingung saat itu." lanjut Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Jelas-jelas kau mencintainya bukan?" tanya Jongin.

"benar, tapi entahlah aku merasa jika ini terlalu cepat. Dan aku khawatir ia akan membenciku setelah ini. Makanya aku mengatakan alasan bodoh itu..." Jongin yang mendengar penjelasan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk sembari memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan solusi yang akan ia berikan kepada Sehun.

"...sebenarnya aku mencintai seorang pria."

sontak Jongin menyemburkan bubble tea-nya yang sempat masuk dalam mulutnya ke wajah Sehun. "KAU SERIUS?" Sehun tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk mengelap cipratan bubble tea yang mengenai wajahnya. "jangan keras-keras!" protes Sehun setelah ia selesai membersihkan wajahnya.

"kau serius?" tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini volume suaranya sedikit lebih kecil. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, ia siap kika harus dijauhi oleh satu-satunya sahabatnya karena -mungkin- merasa jijik.

"apa kau gay?"

"tidak. Baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dan sayangnya kepada orang yang tidak tepat. Aku tahu kau akan menjauhiku setelah ini." tutur Sehun sambil tersenyum pahit di hadapan Jongin.

"hei! Siapa yang akan menjauhimu eoh? Aku hanya merasa sedikit syok." kata Jongin.

"terimakasih." sebuah senyumpun akhirnya mengembang di wajah Sehun. "iya iya. Tapi menurutmu seperti apa sikapnya saat kau mengatakan alasan konyolmu itu?"

"entahlah, aku bingung. Aku merasa ada gurat kekecewaan di sorot matanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

Jongin berpikir keras, jika situasinya seperti ini maka sulit baginya untuk mencari solusi. "katakan yang sejujurnya kepada orang yang kau cintai itu. Bukankah cinta tak peduli kapan ia harus datang? Cepat atau lambat kita tidak akan pernah tau. Juga cinta tak peduli dengan siapa seseorang akan jatuh cinta. Pria wanita sama saja menurutku." kata Jongin sembari meminum bubble tea-nya.

_**'hyung, jika nanti jam 5 sore kau kutunggu di taman belakang kampus. Jangan lupa memakai baju hangat. Hari ini dingin sekali. Sampai jumpa nanti sore.'**_

send

Sehun mengirim pesan singkat yang ia tulis kepada Luhan. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin, ia merasa bersemangat untuk mengatakan sejujurnya pada Luhan.

30 menit...

Belum ada balasan juga dari Luhan. Mungkin ia sibuk, pikir Sehun.

1 jam setengah...

Sehun kembali mengecek ponselnya, dan tetap saja belum ada balasan dari Luhan. Ia mencoba menelfonnya, namun tak diangkat. Kembali Sehun berpikir Luhan sedang sibuk.

Sampai tiba saat yang sudah dijanjikan.

Kali ini Sehun sudah berpakaian lebih rapi dari sebelumnya, memakai baju hangat dan syal tebal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "sss.. Luhan-hyung kenapa belum datang ya?" Sehun menggigil kedinginan sembari menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, berharap hal itu dapat membantunya untuk menghangatkan diri.

30 menit menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang diharapkan akan muncul. Saljupun tiba-tiba turun sedikit demi sedikit. Sehun menengadah menatap langit yang sedang menurunkan kristal esnya. Indah.

"Hyung, kau ada di mana?"

* * *

"omo! Sehun-ah? Sejak kapan kau di sini? Wajahmu sampai merah begitu."

sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya bisa menggigil kedinginan. Ia sudah menunggu selama 3 jam dan tak membuahkan hasil. Parahnya, ia menunggu selama itu di saat cuaca sedang buruk. Pantas saja ia kedinginan.

"biar kuantar kau pulang."

* * *

"eunghh.."

"kau sudah bangun?"

"kenapa aku ada di.. Rumah? Aku ada janji dengan Luhan-hyung." kata Sehun sambil menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"hey! Jangan keras kepala! Kau tadi kedinginan lalu pingsan. Aku yang membawamu kemari."

"benarkah? Ah iya Jongin-ah, apakah kau tadi melihat Luhan-hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"aku tidak tahu orang yang bernama Luhan. Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" kata Jongin. "tingginya kira-kira seteligaku, tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya pucat, rambutnya dicat coklat tua."

Jongin sedikit menerka-nerka, kemudian ia menggeleng. "tak ada.."

Selama berhari-hari Sehun selalu mengirimkan pesan singkat yang secara garis besar isinya sama kepada Luhan. Dan tak pernah ada balasan untuk hal itu. Dan selama berhari-hari itu pula Sehun selalu menunggu Luhan di taman belakang kampus, tak jarang ia pulang dengan keadaan demam. Ia selalu yakin bahwa Luhan akan datang. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemen Luhan. Namun saat Sehun mendatangi apartemen tersebut, tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik.

* * *

**(Luhan Pov)  
**  
sudah seminggu ini aku tak menemui Sehun. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kesehatannya? Dan entahlah, tiba-tiba pertanyaan ini muncul di pikiranku.

Bagaimana hubungannya dengan orang itu? Orang yang ia cintai.

"Luhan-ah, ponselmu sudah beberapa minggu ini tak kau pakai. Apa kau merindukannya?" tanya Yoonji-noona saat ia hendak memberikanku obat.

"terima kasih noona. Ah.. Aku sangat merindukannya noona. Boleh aku mengambilnya?" aku mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan beberapa obat yang sudah disediakan.

"tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan." sembari menunggu Yoonji-noona mengambilkan ponselku, aku segera meminum obat-obat ini. Ah.. Membosankan. Jika saja aku tidak sakit, pasti aku sudah bebas berkeliaran di luar. Tidak seperti sekarang, aku hanya bisa tidur di kamar rumah sakit ini.

"ini."

"terimakasih, noona."

"oh ya, noona tinggal sebentar ya? Tadi noona dipanggil dokter Kim untuk ke ruangannya." Yoonji-noona pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang dokter Kim.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera menyalakan ponselku dan mengecek pesan masuk.

ada 20 pesan lebih yang masuk di inbox-ku, dan semua pesan itu dari...

Sehun?

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

_**'hyung, hari ini aku menunggumu di taman belakang kampus jam 5 sore. Jangan lupa pakai baju hangatmu. Hari ini sangat dingin.'**_

_**'hyung, hari ini jika kau tak sibuk, datanglah ke taman belakang kampus jam 5 sore. Jangan lupa pakai baju hangatmu. Hari ini salju sedang turun.'**_

sekitar 10 kemudian, pintu kamarku terbuka.

_'krek'_

"Luhan-ah.." Yoonji-noona yang ternyata sudah masuk lagi ke kamarku. "ya?"

"aku perlu bicara dengamu."

"maaf noona, tapi aku harus pergi. Temanku sedang menunggu di taman belakang kampus. Nanti saja noona bicarakan denganku." aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku dan memakai pakaian hangat yang tersedia di sofa. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu Sehun.

"Luhan-ah.. Tapi kau sakit." suara Yoonji-noona terdengar parau. Ada apa dengannya? "kumohon noona. Sekali saja izinkan aku keluar, hanya sebentar aku janji." ucapku sedikit memohon.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, noonapun mengizinkanku untuk menemui Sehun. Asalkan ia yang mengantarku.

* * *

Aku berlari mengelilingi taman untuk mencari kebaradaan Sehun, sampai akhirnya pandanganku tertuju pada seorang yang duduk di kursi panjang itu. "Sehun-ah?"

"h-hyuuung.." Ya Tuhan, ia kedinginan?

"h-hyuuung.. Dingiin." ia menggigil dan terdengar suara gemerutuk giginya. Aku melihat jam tanganku, Sudah jam 7? Berarti ia menungguku selama 2 jam di sini dengan keadaan cuaca yang sedang turun salju.

Aku menggosok kedua telapak tanganku kemudian kutempelkan pada kedua pipinya. Setelah itu kedua tangannya kutiup-tiup berharap ia dapat merasakan kehangatan.

"hangat? kajja.. Ayo kita pulang." ucapku sembari membopongnya. Berat. Dengan susah payah aku membawanya ke mobil Yoonji-noona.

"argh! Noona bantu aku." kataku yang sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badan Sehun.

* * *

"kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku saat menyadari Sehun telah bangun dari pingsannya.

"hyung?"

"ish! Jangan bangun dulu. Kau masih demam." akupun membetulkan selimutnya dan memasangkembali handuk hangat yang sempat terjatuh dari keningnya. Kemudian aku beranjak ingin pergi ke dapur apartemenku, akan kubuatkan Sehun bubur hangat.

"hyung.." ia menarik tanganku. "ya?"

"kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, hyung. Kau tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali." kata Sehun mulai melepaskan tangannya.

"maafkan aku, Sehun-ah membuatmu khawatir."

"lalu, selama ini kau kemana saja? apartemenmu tutup, ponselmu pun tidak aktif."

Ya Tuhan, aku harus menjawab apa pada Sehun? Aku tak ingin membuatnya terlalu khawatir lagi. "hyung?"

"ah, ne?"

"jawab pertanyaanku hyung."

"aku.. Aku sedang keluar kota untuk mengunjungi.. Nenekku yang sakit."

maafkan aku Sehun-ah, tapi aku harus melakukan ini. "sungguh?"

"tentu, mana bisa aku berbohong. Ah iya, Sehun-ah kutinggal sebentar ya? Akan kubuatkan kau bubur hangat. Kau pasti menyukainya. Mmm.. Sambil menunggu kau tidur saja, nanti jika buburnya sudah matang kau akan kubangunkan." ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan-ah?"

"ah ne? Ada apa noona?" aku masih terus melanjutkan pekerjaanku -memasak bubur untuk sehun-

"tentang yang tadi ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"ya?" kali ini aku menghentikan kegiatanku, aku menatap Yoonji-noona penasaran. Cukup lama Yoonji-noona teridam, terlihat sekali bahwa ia menimang-nimang hal yang ingin ia katakan, "ahh.. Kurasa waktunya belum tepat. Ayo biar kubantu kau memasak. Kau tak boleh terlalu lelah."

**(Luhan Pov End)**

* * *

sejujurnya Yoonji bimbang antara ia harus memberitahu Luhan tentang hal itu atau tidak. Jika ia beritahu, ia khawatir Luhan akan sangat terpukul. Dan jika ia tak memberitahukan nya, ia khawatir proses pengobatan Luhan yang mungkin akan teganggu.

Sungguh pilihan yang sulit.

"noona, kau kelihatannya sedih. Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku." suara Luhan membangunkan Yoonji dari lamunannya. "ah tidak penting. Ah iya, pemuda tadi itu siapa?" tanya Yoonji sambil melirik ke arah kamar Luhan yang ditempati Sehun.

"oh..." Luhan terlihat menghela nafasnya berat. "...ia orang yang kuceritakan dulu."

"siapa?"

"orang yang aku cintai." mendengar perkataan Luhan Yoonji menjadi sedikit syok. "benarkah?"

"ya, apa noona merasa jijik padaku?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"tidak..." Yoonji beranjak ingin memeluk Luhan. "...k untuk apa aku jijik padamu? Kau tak salah, cinta memang begitu kan? Datang semaunya, tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang ia datangi. Entah miskin, kaya, jelek, atau tampan. Cinta tak peduli semua itu kan? Termasuk gender." lanjut Yoonji sambil mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Ia sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"terimakasih, noona."

"ya, sudah sana urusi orang yang kau cintai. Aku akan ke rumah sakit mengambil obatmu. Oh ya, jangan sampai terlalu kelelahan." Yoonji lantas tersenyum manis kepada Luhan, kemudian ia pamit.

entah mengapa Luhan malah terpaku dengan wajah Sehun yang terlihat dari dapur, karena memang pintu kamarnya terbuka dan letak dapur dan kamar Luhan saling berhadapan. Jadi tak sulit baginya untuk menikmati wajah Sehun.

"ah Ya Tuhan! Buburnya!"

* * *

"bagaimana? Enak?" Sehun berhenti memakan buburnya. "k.. Kenapa? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Luhan sambil memasang ekspresi sedihnya.

"tidak kok."

"lalu?"

"hanya saja aku tidak yakin kau yang memasaknya, hyung."

"ish! Menyebalkan."

"aku serius."

"aku juga." Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Entah karena reflek atau apa, Luhan secara otomatis memejamkan matanya, menungu tindakan yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya.

Tapi nyatanya Sehun tak mencium bibir Luhan, ia malah menikmati wajah Luhan dari jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat itu. "ah.. Maaf hyung, ak.. Aku terbawa suasana."

Sehunpun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Kemudian ada jeda cukup lama di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "hyung?"

Luhan hanya menoleh, "Lusa kau ada waktu?"

"entahlah, memangnya kenapa?"

"makan malamlah bersamaku, hyung. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku." kata Sehun sembari menatap manik Luhan tajam. Jangan tanyakan perasaan Luhan saat ini, perasaannya sedang berkecambuk. Ia marah, ia sedih, ia kecewa. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tak berhak menaruh perasaan itu pada Sehun, toh ia bukan siapa-siapanya.

Dalam pikiran Luhan hanya ada satu pertanyaan, kenapa Sehun tadi hampir menciumnya sedangkan ia sudah mempunyai orang spesial di hatinya? Ini sungguh tanda tanya besar bagi Luhan.

"kuusahakan, habiskan dulu buburmu."

* * *

entah kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan merasa terlalu lelah. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan ringan. "ash! Noona kenapa belum pulang sih?" kata Luhan yang tidur di atas sofa.

Ia merasakan matanya semakin berat dan iapun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak,

Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman.

Luhanpun membuka matanya, karena ia mencium bau anyir dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Tanpa curiga Luhan mengusap hidungnya. 'darah?' pikir Luhan. Ia segera mengambil box tisu dan mengambilnya beberapa. "kenapa harus sekarang sih?" keluh Luhan disela ia membersihkan hidungnya dari darah.

"hyung?" segera Luhan menyembunyikan tisu bekasnya dengan menggenggamnya erat, takut jika Sehun mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"eh.. S.. Sehun?"

"ada apa hyung?"  
"tidak."  
"aku mau pamit pulang, hyung. Terima kasih kau sudah merawatku, meski hanya sebentar." Kata Sehun tanpa menyadari keadaan Luhan.

"eh tunggu, tapi demammu?" tangan Luhanpun memegang kening Sehun, tak sepanas tadi.

"aku sudah sedikit baikan, jangan khawatir." Sehunpun menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya pada Luhan. "baiklah, sebaiknya kau pakai baju hangatku saja dulu. Aku yakin di luar masih dingin. Tapi bagaimana caramu untuk pulang?"

"tenang saja, tadi aku sudah menelfon temanku untuk menjemputku di sini."

"baiklah."

* * *

"lelah sekali." Keluh Luhan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "tapi aku lapar." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju ke dapur. Berharap ada beberapa makanan yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Saat di dapur perhatian Luhan tertuju pada tas Yoonji yang tertinggal. "noona ceroboh sekali sih." Luhanpun berniat memindahkan tas noona-nya ke ruang tamu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada amplop yang terjatuh dari tas noona-nya..

"amplop?"

**(Luhan Pov)**

Aku mengambil amplop itu dan berniat untuk membaca isinya. Ternyata ampolop dari rumah sakit, kira-kira isinya apa ya? Kubuka suratnya perlahan..

Ada namaku tercantum, tapi tunggu dulu ada yang aneh dari surat ini..

Bukankah ini surat diagnosa?

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna,

Aku, terkena leukemia?

**TBC**

* * *

**REVIEWnya ditunggu lho :D**


End file.
